Spies 4Evr
by Choco.Chocolate
Summary: Violet, Alyssa, and Arina are three normal kids until they become spies. Working along side the Amazing Spiez is no easy task. Their three rookies in the totally new world of Spying. LeexOC MarcxOC TonyxOC
1. Meet the Characters

MEET THE CHARACTERS~!

(A/N: I do not own anything but the girls and their families and Chocolate Sundae Palooza and the Orbs)

* * *

**Name: Violet  
Age:12  
Hair: Spiky, Short and Orange  
Favorite Color: Green  
Necklace: Green Orb of Jasmine  
Family: Bryan (older brother), Miku (Younger sister), Mom, Dad  
Favorite Food: Lasagna  
Favorite Drink: Coke  
Favorite TV Show: Avatar: The Last Airbender  
Dream Vacation: Hawaii****  
Other Info: She's a speed-reading, practically psychic, black belt karate, great gymnastics actress. Seriously, she's all those things and more. She's an economist and makes the most funnies in this story. She loves singing (in private, of course), teasing Miku, swimming, and skateboarding. She hates Hannah Montana, Bryan and Sam. There's a special reason why she hates Sam, of course. Otherwise they'd be a lot nicer to each other. ****  
**

**

* * *

**

**Name: Alyssa  
Age:11  
Hair: Curly, Long and Pale Blond  
Favorite Color: Orange  
Necklace: Orange Orb of Riley  
Family: Cole (Younger brother), Kayla (Older Sister), Mom, Dad  
Favorite Food: Chocolate Sundae Palooza  
Favorite Drink: Sprite  
Favorite TV Show: SpongeBob Squarepants  
Dream Vacation: New York  
Other Info: Chocolate Sundae Palooza has been in her family ever since chocolate was invented. Chocolate Sundae Palooza is a giant dish with everything chocoholics love, ice cream, brownies, cake, and more. It's a great big dish everyone in the family eats together. But somehow, they don't get bigger. They just grow taller. Weird, hunh?  
She has a pet poodle named Floodle, which she named noodles when she was younger. 'More Floodles, Please!'  
She always wins everyone over with her cuteness and her puppy dog eyes. One bat of her lashes and its free stuff!**

**YAY!**

* * *

**Name: Arina  
Age:13  
Hair: straight, shoulder length, brown. She usually wears it up in a ponytail, however.  
Favorite Color: Lavender  
Necklace: Purple Orb of Iris  
Family: Haru (older sister, twin to Raidon), Raidon (older brother, twin to Haru), Mom, Dad  
Favorite Food: pizza  
Favorite drink: Water  
Favorite TV Show: Tom & Jerry  
Dream Vacation: Paris ('The Fashion Capital of the World!')  
Other Info: Her parents divorced when she was young. She lives with her mother and Raidon and Haru live with her father in Italy. She designs her own clothes. She wishes she was better at math than she actually is. She loves watching cartoons.  
She rushes everything in her life. If she could be any animal, she would be the sloth. She always goes over the top on preperations for anything, meaning she's the comittee leader for everything at school, even small social events.  
She was elected Class Prez.**

* * *

So basically, there's the three spies!


	2. 1: WOAH CHIZZ

May 23, 2:00, School Violet s POV I sighed as Alyssa placed the big test on my desk. I chewed on my pencil, then started to write.

A few minutes to 3:00, I was done. I dropped the paper on Miss Paterson s desk before I walked out. I sighed once again as I walked across the school s campus to the front gate. I walked a few feet forward before I heard a click. A mysterious click. Not a click like a gun loading or a click like a cricket. More like you just pressed a switch you weren t supposed too click.  
I paused for a moments notice before the ground opened up on me. WHAT THE? I yelled as I fell downwards.

I fell on a soft couch. At least, part of my body did. The other half was laying on two other humans. What the? Where am I? I asked aloud. Can you please get off of us before we die? One of humans said. oops, sorry. I said, scrambling to sit in an upright position. Turns out the other two people were Alyssa and Arina.  
What the crap just happened? Arina asked.  
Your first Whoop just happened. A man said, turning around to face us. What the flip? Alyssa said.  
Welcome to Whoop Spy headquarters. You know the test you just took? The man said.  
Yes. It had really weird questions like: If you were stuck in a room with Hitler and the person you hated the most, and you had a gun with only one bullet, who would you kill? I said.  
Tell me what you wrote. The man said.  
I said, I would make them stand side by side and shoot the bullet through the side of their head and hopefully it goes through and hits the other person. I smiled.  
I wrote the same thing. Alyssa said.  
I wrote that too because I heard of it on a website. Arina said.  
Those tests were to see who was capable to be a spy. Only you three girls passed. The man said. Anyway, my name is Jerry. O rly. Arina said.  
Yes. The man said.  
Like, really really? Alyssa said.  
Yes. Like really really really really? I asked.  
Finally yes. The man said, sighing. It s never easy breaking it down to the new recruits. Wait, hold the phone. You have other spies...? I asked.  
Yes, two in college and four in middle school. Jerry said.  
Ooh.. Alyssa said, her eyes sparkly.  
You said you have four spies in middle school. who are they because we might know them, considering there s only three middle schools in this tiny city. Theie names are Lee Clark, Megan Clark, Marc Clark, and Tony Clark. OMG THEY TOTALLY GO TO OUR SCHOOL! Alyssa yelled.  
We all covered our ears. oops. sorry. She apologized.  
Don t worry about it. Arina said.  
Anyway, I ve arranged for you to meet with both the college and middle schoolers about your training. They still don t know who you are, but they know you go to school with the middle schoolers. Here are your MPComs. (A/N: A communicator device that the spies use in The Amazing Spiez.) Jerry tossed us three small devices. I fiddled to catch the green and black one before it hit the ground. I breathed a sigh of relief when It landed in my palm. Alyssa had already caught her orange and black one and was playing with it. Cool, it has PacMan! She exclaimed, moving the yellow orb throughout the maze.  
Arina was studying her lavender and black one. Try clicking the green button. Jerry said. We pressed the buttons and my clothes were changed into a green and black cool-looking jumpsuit.  
I always knew green and black were my colors, I said, modeling the outfit.  
Um... Well, you best be off to the other spies. Ta-ta. Jerry said, pressing a button on his desk. We fell though the floor and onto the ground.  
You think their okay? A boy s voice asked.  
How should, I know, I m not a doctor. A girl said.  
Who do you think they are? A different boy asked.  
I felt a finger squish onto my head.  
I don t know, but do you think this is her natural hair color? A girl asked. Yes, I said, lifting up my head.  
OMG Violet? Megan yelled.  
Duh. I said, helping Alyssa up. She had swirls on her face instead of eyes. Arina was getting up.  
No thanks for you. She said to me.  
You okay? Jerry yelled from above. I gave him a thumbs up, than waved my hand in front of Alyssa s face.  
Unh? I m okay! She yelled.  
She then stood up on her own. She wobbled a bit, then flung herself onto a wall. I m okay. She repeated.  
You guys are the new recruits? Tony asked.  
Whadya think? Dogs? I said.  
That was offensive to dogs everywhere. Arina said, dusting herself off.  
No kidding. Poor Floodle. Alyssa said.  
Floodle? We all gave her a look that read What the? Floodle? Are you serious?  
Yes. my poodle. She said, making a pouty face.  
O-kay. Lee said.  
We re supposed to train you. A girl with short black hair whom I ve never seen before said, getting into my personal bubble.  
This is Alex, Sam, and Clover. Marc said. The girl with short black hair and in a yellow spy suit was Alex. Sam had long red hair and a green suit on. Clover had short blond hair and a red suit. ZOMG SAM? I yelled. Sam was busy sitting on the floor, not paying any attention to the conversation everyone s been having. You know Sam? Megan asked, surprised.  
Yea, she s my cousin! I yelled. Sam s not-paying-attention bubble popped. Vio? She yelled.  
Well, duh, I ve been standing here for at least ten minutes! I yelled.  
Aw, how s little Bud doin ? She cooed, using my barely used nickname. I earned it since my name is Violet, like the flower.  
Shuddup, I m not here to eat Thanksgiving turkey. I said.  
We only saw each other in the summer, on Thanksgiving, on Christmas, and on the Fourth of July.  
You still haven t said how your doing. Sam said.  
I m doing just fine, can we get on with the blabby blah blah now? I asked. Alyssa and Arina were standing there with a Eh? face.  
Yay for family relations. Alyssa pulled out a random orange flag and waved it around.  
Sam patted my head. Now I get to boss you around because your mom and my mom don t know we re spies! She said.  
Yay, you get to boss me around like no one s watch- Do you think I m gonna put up with your bossiness? I yelled.  
It s true, she s a little, tinsy insy little bit bossy. Alex whispered to Clover. I think I would know by now, having worked in the spy business and going to school with her, like, forever. Clover said.  
No. But you re gonna learn whether you like it or not. Sam said, dragging my to a door.  
Behind this door there is an obstacle course. I m sure you can make it because you took gymnastics and kung fu for years. But I m not sure about your friends. I ll go through it to show you how it works. I m sure I can manage. I said.  
Fine. Sam said, opening the door. there was a small box with a door to the right and a door to the left. The left one was labeled Watchers and the right one was labeled Course.  
You go through the course when the light hits green. Sam said.  
She entered the door labeled Watchers. I entered the Course.  
I looked over to the large cubicle where Sam, Alex, Clover, Lee, Megan, Marc, Tony, Alyssa, and Arina were standing. I saw Sam offer Alex and Clover popcorn. They took it hesitantly. I turned my attention to the light. It was red. then it was yellow, then green. I took of in a running start. I did a back flip over a bunch of arrows that shot out from the wall and landed on my feet. I saw two steel crushers slamming together for the next task. I realized that the arrows had stopped and I waved my hand in front of the small holes that shot out arrows. A puff of smoke and nothing. I backed up. I took a running start and leaped onto the wall. Soon I was running on the wall. I could practically hear gasps from Alyssa and Arina. Sam just kept eating popcorn. I ran over the steel crushers and landed with a thump as I landed feet first again.  
Here comes the good part. Alex said to Alyssa.  
I saw stairs that had at least one hundred steps. I ran up them, not even breaking a sweat. That was how I was raised.  
As soon as I was old enough to walk, I was set up on walking up the stairs to the library. I skidded to a stop at the top. It was a straight drop to a pool of sharks and eels. What the crap, do they wanna kill me? I yelled. Then I sweatdropped. I jumped down. luckily, the shark closed it s jaws right before I set foot down. I leaped off his teeth and onto ground.  
Ooh. Arina and Alyssa said.  
That ain t even the best part. Lee said.  
I blinked. The rest of the way was plain. Nothing jutting out of walls, no pool filled with piranha. It was a straight walk to the green button, which I had to press when I was done. I paused and thought for a moment. Everything had been really really hard until this moment. Now it s just a walk on Cloud 9. I hesitated, then withdrew a pencil from my pocket. I threw it out in from of me. It boomed in a puff of smoke and a lot of red laser beams were revealed. There were vertical lasers preventing me from getting forward.  
Ah, poop, I wanted to see her get blown up. Sam said.  
Nice language, Sammy. Clover said.  
I thought for a moment. I took a look around. There was no way I could run up onto the ceiling or walls because there were laser beams everywhere. I unchanged from my spy outfit.  
What is she doing? She s gonna get killed! Alex exclaimed.  
I pulled my backpack of my shoulder and dug around a bit. I wasn t that girly, so I didn t carry around makeup. I pulled out my Science binder. Science? Alyssa said. I opened it and pulled out my pencil bag. I set the binder down and flipped open the pencil bag. Inside were a few pencils, a pencil sharpener and a big eraser. I threw those on the floor and focused on the stuff built into the bag. A zipper bag, a pencil carrier, and a... mirror.  
I flipped the pencil bag around, so that the mirror and other things were on the outside. I stepped forward and ducked as I slid the mirror onto a main laser lasers beamed everywhere. I stood up and walked into the room. There was still the other lasers I had to take care of. I did a few cartwheels and somersaults. I did a back flip and hit the button with my foot. I was heading straight for a laser beam when they blinked out. I landed a centimeter away from the shark and eel pit. I was waving my arms around in a circle and leaning in and out. I finally face planted into the floor. Hey, it was better than being fried and eaten.  
Ah, poop. Sam said again.  
It s like she wants me dead.  
Great, job, Vio! Alyssa yelled, running out the far end door and hugging my out of the floor. I m okay, I said, picking a few chips of paint out of my mouth. Well, she was born to be an assassin." Sam said, kidding. Then I turned around and stuck my tongue out to the shark and eels. Na-na. I said. They made a pouty face. Yay~! My turn! Alyssa said, as always, in her upbeat mood.  
That upbeat mood turned to fear as she ran through the course, terrified. OMG! She yelled, somersaulting through the crushers.  
I m so not doing that. She said, pointing at the shark pit. I pressed a button. If you don t try, you ll never learn. I said into a mic. I unpressed the button and kept watching as she flung herself over the edge. She was so scared, that she ran across the water in a wave, flinging eels into the air behind her.  
Arina was in the back, playing PacMan. Did you know they have PacMan on here? She asked Megan.  
No. Megan said, peering over Arina s shoulder. Can you send it over by Wireless? She asked.  
Sure. Arina said, then she sent PacMan over to Megan s MPCom. Soon they were competing for the highest score.  
Ha! I win! Arina said just as Alyssa hit the button, her clothes teared and a tired look in her eyes.  
Never. Again. She said slowly as she entered the cubicle. She clicked her green button on her MPCom and changed back into her normal clothes. She fell face flat onto the floor. I knelt down and clicked a button on my MPCom.

RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING

ZOMG! She yelled, fumbling and jumping around. The sound was louder then an alarm clock, but not a fire alarm. It served the purpose of an alarm clock and, if you press the red button, it makes a super sound wave louder than the average ear could hear. It could make mini explosions on devices, but it didn t explode the compacts or other MPComs, because the frequency didn t allow. I turned it off. Never. Again. She said again, pointing at me.  
You never said I couldn t, Arina said, switching her s on.

RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING

I reached over and shut her s off. Aw, Vio, you ruin all the fun, Arina said. I pushed her out the door and at the start of the course. She had crossed her arms. And make sure you get hurt. I said into the mic. She stuck out her tongue, then started the course. I was sleepy, so I half closed my eyes. I slid down the wall and sat there. She was halfway through the course when Sam sat down next to me. I have a question. She said.  
Shoot. I said, blinking slowly.  
How could you run on the wall without a gadget? She asked.  
Simple. I learned if you have the right velocity, speed, and fulcrum, you could do it easily. Even gravity can t reach you. I said. Ah. Clover said, sitting down on the other side of me.  
You totally don t get what I just said, don t you? I asked her.  
Not a clue. She replied.  
Okay. I said, as Arina finished the course.  
I ran a hand through my spiky orange hair as Arina opened the door. Piece of cake. She said.  
I think that s Vio s line. Alyssa said, fiddling with her MPCom.  
I fell asleep.  
Ah chizz. She said as the MPCom s lifetime batteries fell out and skidded underneath the cabinets near the window to see across the course. Chizz. I like it. Sorta ve like slang. Arina said.  
Chizz fiddles. She said, reaching her arm underneath the cabinet. She could nt reach. The only thing that came out of putting her arm underneath the cabinet was that her arm got stuck. Vio, help! She whined.  
She won t wake up. Arina said, waving her hand in front of my face. I know. Sam said. She leaned down. Bud. She whispered in my ear. I responded with a fake slug to the face. And by fake, I mean fake. It barely touched her. And by barely, I mean a few millimeters away. Sam was staring at my hand, which was still the two millimeters from her face. I flicked her. OW! She said, holding her cheek. I got up and walked over to the cabinet and Alyssa, who was whimpering. I kicked the cabinet and her arm pulled free. I kicked it again and the batteries slid out. Cool,  
how d you do that? Tony asked.  
We have cabinets like this at home. I said.  
Happy Chizz! Alyssa exclaimed putting the batteries in her MPCom and clicking a Virtual Pet icon she had just bought. It opened up to show a small kitty. Aw, kitty~ She cooed.  
I shall name you Chizz. She said, sticking her tongue out of the corner of her mouth as she pressed buttons.  
Yay! You passed. Megan said, popping a small confetti out of nowhere. 


	3. 2: Our 1st Mission!

That night, Alyssa and Arina were staying over. that confetti was totally random. I said, recalling today. Aw, Chizz, don t poop on the floor~! Alyssa said to her virtual kitty. Ri-ght. Arina said, dragging out the Ri. My MPCom beeped and I pulled it out of my pocket. It was Marc. He was bound and gagged. WHAT THE CHIZZ! I yelled. Someone else was holding the MPCom. Arina and Alyssa came to my sides. Haha, come and get them, or they ll die, A mysterious voice, said, zooming out to show Lee, Megan, Marc, and Tony were all bound and gagged. It clicked off.  
Seriously. I hope Jerry whoops us right now. Alyssa said, poking my MPCom. The vacuum cleaner in the corner started and we were sucked down. HOW DO WE FIT IN HERE! I yelled, as my head, the last head, was sucked in. Soon, we were all flying down a tube.  
Alyssa screamed. We fell in random positions on the couch. For the second time today. Nice pajamas. Jerry said.  
Thanks. I said sarcastically.  
I clicked the green button for no further embarrassment.  
You probably just got the message from the Clark s captor. He said.  
No duh. Arina said, clicking her green button.  
You mean no chizz. Alyssa replied, clicking her green button too.  
I need to see your MPCom. Jerry said. I tossed it to him, a lot like he tossed mine to me. He caught it and plugged it into a super computer. By super, I mean super cause that thing was smaller then a paper bag, yet it downloaded the message in seconds! The big screen behind him relayed the message.  
He clicked a button and a bunch of faces flashed through the screen. The voice is John Carpatto, a.k.a. The Music Man. The only way our spies have ever defeated him was at his own game, music. Ah. We all said at the same time.  
He s a villian terribly hard to catch. He always disappears in a flash of lights and smoke. We ve found that the lights came from lights in the ceiling and smoke machines hidden in the floor. So, where do we find him? Arina asked.  
Where would you go for music? Jerry asked.  
The concert hall. Alyssa said. But that was torn down last week. We all thought. Then I snapped my fingers.  
I d go where ever music was first made, into a recording studio. Jerry stopped, then nodded. Makes sense. Your gadgets. He pressed another button and a drawer popped out of the front of his desk. There s the Gadget Guitar. He tossed me a key ring.  
This is a key ring. I said, pointing out the obvious.  
It is til you squeeze the guitar. I squeezed the mini guitar dangling from the ring. There was a puff of smoke and a large POP sound, and there was a normal sized guitar in my hands. Cool. I said.  
The guitar sends out supersonic sound waves, to deafen and confuse opponents. It also destroys machines other than Whoop s, if you use the Clicky-Clackers and SuperSonic Song Sounder too. He tossed me the S.S.S.S. and tossed Alyssa and Arina the Clicky-Clackers. They looked like castanets. The S.S.S.S. looked like a regular stage mic that you hang from your ear. And there s the Dazzling Drumsticks and Pizzazz Piano Guitar. He tosses drumsticks to Arina and a key ring piano guitar to Alyssa. And last but not least, the Mini Saws. He tossed us each three small circles with green buttons. Luckily, I know how to play piano. She said.  
And I know how to drum. Arina said.  
And I know how to play Guitar. I said.  
The screen beeped orange. Well, we ve finally traced the other spies MPComs down. Their at a recording studio in Julian City. Jerry said. He thought. Julian City is right next door, so I think you can take your Spy Mobiles. He tosses us green keys, orange keys and lavender keys. Cool, we re pre-teens, but we re allowed to drive! Alyssa exclaimed when she saw the Spy Mobiles.  
The were hover cars in the form of a circle.  
They sort ve look like hovering spherical motorcycles. Arina said.  
I hooked the Spy Mobile key up to my Gadget Guitar key ring.  
Jerry tossed me a green and black plaid helmet. Safety first. He said.  
Yeah, I was totally thinking that when I leaped down to a pit of sharks and eels. I said. He sweatdropped.  
At least you survived the crushers. Now go. He said, pushing me into my Spy Mobile. I revved it up. Your lucky I don t sue! I yelled over the roars of the engine. He sighed as we sped off into the distance.

This is so cool! Alyssa said into her mini microphone that was hooked up into the helmet. We were halfway to Julian City. You could hear, very faintly, the wind. We were racing across the country side, away from houses and highways. As we passed a group of cows, they gave a What The Chizz face.  
Hey, did you find this weird necklace in your gadget pack? I asked into the microphone, holding the green orb necklace. It had black angel wings sticking out the side. The Spy Mobiles were set up in Auto Pilot mode, because we had no idea how to drive.  
I heard Alyssa digging her gadget pack, then pulled out a orange orb necklace. It also had black wings. I pulled out my MPCom and dialed Jerry. Hello? He asked.  
It s Violet. Do you know what this is? I pulled the necklace into the MPCom s view. That... He paused, then pulled out a small book labeled SPY GADGETS. I linked my MPCom s view up to the others so they could hear. That is the Green Orb of Jasmine. Jasmine was one of the first three spies ever to walk on Earth.  
It s said her spirit is trapped inside the orb. If you wear it, you will earn her powers to spy. Her power is Attack. There is also the Orange Orb of Riley, which boots Speed, and the Purple Orb of Iris, which boosts Defense. I m probably guessing Alyssa and Arina have the other two. Wait... There s a little note to the side. It says that the Green Orb of Jasmine give the wearer the ability to control Earth. The Orange Orb of Riley let s the wearer control the ability of Fire, and the Purple Orb of Iris gives the wearer the ability to control Water. He said, slamming the book shut. My best advice is for you girls to put the necklaces on. Ta-ta. He said, and the MPCom switched off. It was 7:00 p.m. and we were nearing Julian City at at least 80 mph.  
I slipped the necklace on around my neck and it glowed a bright green color. I clicked a button on the dash and no one could hear me. I thought for a moment. Since no one could here me, and the light was blinding, I decided to say a magical chant or something so I could see. I, Violet, am now the holder of the Green Orb of Jasmine. Jasmine, descend upon me and grant me power! I yelled. The orb flashed, then stopped glowing. I looked over to Alyssa and Arina. They were trying to stop the light. I clicked a button that allowed me to only communicate with Alyssa.  
Alyssa, turn of the voice communicator with Arina. She pressed a button. What? She asked, poking the orb.  
Repeat after me. Trust me, this works. I, Alyssa I, Alyssa Am now the holder of the Am now the holder of the Orange Orb of Riley. Orange Orb of Riley. Riley, descend upon me Riley, descend upon me And grant me power! And grant me power! The orange glow in Alyssa s vehicle blinked out. Now turn off your communicator with both of us. I said. She pressed a different button.  
I turned on the communicator with Arina.  
Arina, turn off your communicator with Alyssa. I said. She did it.  
Now repeat after me. I, Arina I, Arina Am now the holder of the Am now the holder of the Purple Orb of Iris. Purple Orb of Iris. Iris, descend upon me Iris, descend upon me And grant me power! And grant me power! The glowing faded away from Arina s car. We were about to enter Julian City.

It was fifteen minutes in when I spotted the recording studio down the street. I wanted to make an entrance, so I said, Follow me. I sped up a ramp and crashed through the ceiling of Rob s Recording Studio.  
Fwa fwa fizz? Lee said, turning his head to look at the Spy Mobiles that had just made an awesome entrance. I clicked a button and the unbreakable glass sides to the Spy Mobile opened and I hopped out. I took of my helmet and thought it down. I always hated helmet hair. I said, running a hand through my spiky, and now frizzy also, hair. Hiya, Music Man! Alyssa said.  
We re here to rock your world! She said.  
Wow, nice pun. Arina said sarcastically. The Music Man had a tail coat and a button down shirt on. He had baggy jeans and white sneakers. He also had a black top hat. Ha, so you found me. He laughed.  
Dude, it was actually easy. Really easy. I said. He stopped laughing. Oh. He then laughed again, except more eviler than before. I squeezed the key ring. The guitar appeared in my hand.  
Aw, chizz. Music Man said. Chizz is ours. Don t steal. Alyssa said, squeezing her piano guitar key ring. Arina brought out her drumsticks. I hooked the S.S.S.S. up to my ear. Ready? I asked everyone. I took out earplugs from my pocket and through them at the bound and gagged spies. They landed tightly into place.  
Ready, Vio! Alyssa said. Arina started out on a nice beat. Everytime the drumsticks hit air, they made a small purple circle.  
I started out on guitar. I started to sing.  
Do you know the enemy?  
Do you know your enemy?  
Well gotta know the enemy Royal! Then Alyssa started on her piano guitar. The music man was holding his ears. We started to sing the rest of Know Your Enemy by Green Day. Small green, orange, and purple arches were headed at The Music Man at an alarming was swinging in his chair. Megan gave him a look. Fwa? Fit s food! (A/N: He said: What? It s Good!)  
When a part came were there was only singing, I threw the Mini Saws at the ropes that bound the other spies. They immediately ripped off the tape. They hesitated, then slapped their hands over their mouths, screaming OW OW OW! I then tossed them the only unused gadget, the Clicky-Clackers. They then started to click them along with the beat. The Music Man fell to the floor, holding his ears and hunched over. We heard loud sounds in the air above us. We all looked up, not stopping a beat. Jerry was leaning out a helicopter. We saw he had earplugs in. Good work, spies! He yelled. A ladder was then dropped down and men and women wearing official looking uniforms and earplugs dropped down. They put handcuffs around his hands. We stopped.  
THAT WAS AWESOME! Alyssa yelled.

We went straight to my house and fell asleep at 10:00 on a school night.

May 24, 7:12 a.m., On the way to school The next morning, we were passing the park on our way to school. School wasn t that far away, so we walked. We heard desperate cries from the park. I turned my head and stopped. Kids were staring up a large tree. A teacher was standing there.  
I remember her as my kindergarten teacher, I thought.  
Hey Miss Joy! I yelled, running over to her. Alyssa and Arina weren t far behind. Oh, hi Violet. I stopped. What s the deal? I asked.  
The apple tree hasn t bloomed and it s the middle of spring! A kid said. The weather man said it would probably bloom today! Another kid put in. Sorry Violet. Kids, it s time for lunch! They headed off. Alyssa and Arina could hear the clink clank of the gears in my head that hadn t been used in years.  
oops, she s thinking again. Arina said.  
As soon as they were over the hill and across the field to the picnicking place, I turned and looked up at the tree.  
You could fix it.  
A voice in my head that wasn t mine said.  
Yeah, like I m Johnny Appleseed. How?  
I mean, you have me, Jasmine, controller of Earth!  
Ah, now I see what your getting at!  
I pressed my hand on the tree s trunk and concentrated.  
Alyssa and Arina gasped. I looked up.  
All the blossoms had bloomed!  
Woo! That was cool! I said.  
Told ya.  
Thanks.  
No prob.  
I ran up the hill. MISS JOY, MISS JOY, COME AND LOOK AT THIS! I yelled. The teacher and her students ran across the field and gasped. I ducked behind another tree. I rubbed my Orb and held my other hand s palm face up. Two small bouquets of apple blossoms appeared in my hands. I ran over to Miss Joy.  
Here you go! I said, handing her one.  
Thank you. She said, smiling.  
No prob. I said, taking Jasmine s line.  
We headed off to school, the other bouquet in my hand.

I heard that the apple tree in Hero Park just suddenly opened in five seconds flat. Doesn t it take like five minutes? A kid in homeroom said. Wow, news sure does travel fast. Arina said.  
I walked up to Miss Paterson and handed her the other bouquet.  
Fresh from the tree this morning! I said.  
Thank you! She said, placing them in a vase and taking out a few old dead flowers, probably from the store down the street, Flowers for Less. They were cheap, but lasted like a day or two. I took my seat next to Marc.  
Hey. I said, digging through my bag.  
Hey. He replied.  
I think I left my science binder at the course. I mumbled, digging further in. Arina took her seat on the other side of me. I saw her staring at the flowers I made out of thin air this morning. Or, the other thing in the vase. Water. She concentrated on the water. It suddenly bubbled. WHAT THE CHIZZ! She yelled, jumping up. Everyone stared at her. oops. Sorry. She said, sitting back down. I dumped the entire contents of my bookbag on my desk. I shuffled through a few pens and papers and pencils. AHA! I thought as I pulled out my science binder. I probably had a victorious look on my face because Marc said:  
What s with your face? Uh... nothing. I said, freezing.  
Is that the Green Orb of Jasmine? He asked.  
Uh... Yes. I said, still frozen.  
They say the ones that hold the three orbs are to become promising spies He said. He thought for a moment.  
OMG He said.  
I sat the binder down.  
You were the one that sped up the apple blossoms! He whispered urgently.  
Duh. I said, placing my Art Binder inside my bag. Who do you think did it? Frankenstein? I asked.  
No! Frankenstein is fiction! He said.  
I rolled my eyes just as Miss Paterson slammed her yardstick on her desk to announce class had begun. 


End file.
